Warrior of Light
Warrior of Light is the main protagonist of the original Final Fantasy video game, though his story gets more fleshed out in the Dissidia series. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Descendant of Erdrick VS Warrior of Light (Completed by The Ancient One G1) * Warrior Of Light vs The Last Dragonborn/Dovahkiin * Marth vs. Warrior of Light (Completed by Shadow7615) * Warrior of Light VS Sora (By Commander Ghost) * Spirit Vessel VS Warrior of Light (Completed by Loliwaifulife62) * Warrior of Light vs Uther, the Lightbringer (Completed by Pacmanisgr8donth8m8) * Warrior of Light vs Cloud Strife Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Kaim Argonar (Lost Odyssey) History His origins a mystery to even himself, though the novelization of FF1 names him "Zest". The Warrior of Light is actually a perfected Manikin who created in the image of Cid of the Lufaine. But having no memory of who or what he is, the Warrior became Cosmos's champion and led her warriors against the warriors of Chaos in World B until the deity's defeat sends him to World A where his actual adventure began. Death Battle Info Imbued with the power of the Crystals themselves, the Warrior of Light has a vast array of attacks, and has defeated many notable opponents such as Garland on three separate occasions. In fact, the Warrior was able to overwhelm Ultimecia, Sephiroth, and the Emperor despite each being almost god-like in power, as well as stalemating Lightning during their battle. Though he held his own against an army of Manikins on his own, the Warrior lost only once to Squall Leonhart, and even then, he was holding back. It's worth noting that the Warrior of Light held his own against the Manikin Army by himself as opposed to Lightning and her friends, who were quickly overtaken. Just as well, the Warrior of Light is the only true survivor of the 12th Conflict of the Gods. Later he eventually met up with the Thief (Sauber), the Black Mage (Daewoo), and the White Mage (Floe), taking down the likes of many enemies such as the Four Fiends, and single-handedly defeating Chaos himself, with his magical Sword of Light (or, Sword of the Elements). Keep in mind, Feral Chaos was able to wipe out both Cosmos' and his own Warrior's at the same time. While a well-rounded character specializing in close to mid-range attacks, with a handful of minor support magical attacks, he is a heavy-type fighter with a few ranged attacks and powerful melee strikes. Weapon of Choice Dissidia-WarriorSword.png| Warrior of Light's Sword. Dissidia-WarriorShields.png|Warrior of Light's Shields. Dissidia-WarriorEXShield.png|Warrior of Light's EX Mode Shield. Bravery Attacks : Dayflash (Ground-based or Aerial-based Attack): Short three-hit sword combo that sends the opponent flying. Quick execution but low range. Can be used on the ground or in the air. : | : Blue Fang (Ground-based Attack): Summons several ice shards above the opponent. : | : Sword Thrust (Ground-based Attack): He throws his shield, then charges forward to knock the opponent back. : | : White Fang (Ground-based Attack): Summons lightning strikes that slowly close in on the opponent. : | : Ascension (Ground-based Attack): He throws his shield to drag the opponent closer, then performs a sword combo to knock them into the air. : | : Red Fang (Ground-based Attack): He shoots a fireball that flies towards the opponent. : | : Crossover (Aerial-based Attack): He moves toward the opponent while spinning his shield, then stabs them to knock them into the air. : | : Shield Strike (Aerial-based Attack): He throws his shield downwards to hit the opponent multiple times, then stabs them and knocks them upward. : | : Rising Buckler (Aerial-based Attack): He throws his shield upwards to hit the opponent multiple times, then stabs them and knocks them downward. HP Attacks :Shining Wave (Ground-based Attack): He stabs his sword into the ground and then swings to send pillars of light that home in on the opponent. Has a high reach into the air. :| :Shield of Light (Ground-based or Aerial-based Attack): He puts up his guard and holds out his shield to unleash a short-ranged blast of light energy. Can be used on the ground or in the air. :| :Ultimate Shield (Ground-based Attack): He throws his shield forward to pull the opponent closer, then strikes them multiple times and knocks them away. He can throw it at an angle, including directly above. :| :Radiant Sword (Aerial-based Attack): He summons six blades of light that spread out and fly towards the opponent, homing in on them and piercing them. Has unlimited range. Bravery to HP Attacks Rune Saber (Aerial-based Attack): Branched from either "Ascension" (Ground-based Attack) or "Crossover"(Aerial-based Attack), this move creates a field of energy to damage the opponent, then stabs upwards with an enormous sword of light, piercing them. | Bitter End A & B (Aerial-based Attacks): Branched from either "Shield Strike" (Aerial-based Attack) or "Rising Buckler" (Aerial-based Attack), this move strikes the opponent with a combo of sword attacks, then knocks them away. EX Mode The Warrior of Light's EX Mode is Class Change, based on the Warrior's transformation in the original Final Fantasy ''from Warrior to Knight. The Warrior of Light gains the bonuses "Mirror Attack," "Protect" and "Light's Blessing." It also gives him amazing regeneration abilities. | Mirror Attack grants the Warrior Block Low priority when attacking, automatically reflecting lesser magic projectiles. | Protect increases his DEF by 10, granting the Warrior 123 DEF at Level 100, the highest in the game without taking equipment into account. | Light's Blessing summons swords of light to strike the opponent when the Warrior lands a successful combo, knocking them further back and doing additional damage. The Warrior's EX Burst is '''Oversoul', where he attacks the opponent with magical-infused sword blows. The Warrior ends the EX Burst by dashing through the opponent for a final strike that "detonates" the magical energy surrounding them, consuming them in an explosion of light. | Unknown Form Able to summon the 4 elements together, he can create a sword made of pure light that was powerful enough to kill Chaos in a single blow, this form can only be used when he is close to death. It's assumed we can call this form "God of Light", due to the Godly Aura surrounding the warrior in this form. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knight Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Shield Users Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior